reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
New Hanover
'New Hanover '''is one of the five American territories in ''Red Dead Redemption 2 and currently the largest territory after New Austin. Description The territory is characterized by varied biomes and it comprises three regions. Northeast is where the densely forested Cumberland Forest is located. Right at the center is the prairie plains of The Heartlands. To the east is the hilly and foggy Roanoke Ridge. There are notable towns and villages situated within the territory. As such, a significant presence of outlaws and bandits roam around the area. Much like New Austin, the territory is in the process of colonization. Regardless, there are still patches of land where there are no settlers, so presence of local wildlife are expected. Geography New Hanover is bordered by Flat Iron Lake to the southwest and the Dakota River separating Ambarino and New Hanover to the northeast. Lemoyne to the south and Grizzlies East to the east, bordering Cumberland Forest and Roanoke Ridge. Cumberland Forest lies less elevated compared to Grizzlies East, although, it serve as a transition between the mountainous woodlands from the plains. The region is one of the smallest in the game. The Heartlands is characterized by rolling hills and plains. There is not much high elevation compared to other regions aside from the buttes in the heart of the area, and the riverbanks near Dakota River. It is reminiscent to the prairies in Kansas, Wyoming, and South Dakota. Roanoke Ridge lies near the Lannahechee River and is characterized by densely packed woodlands often surrounded by fog and mist. The Kamassa River lies within this region. There may be precious minerals lying beneath the area since Annesburg is located north-east of the region. Background Red Dead Redemption 2 New Hanover opens after the Van der Linde gang relocates to Horseshoe Overlook after "Eastward Bound". The gang stays within the regions for a short while until they move southward towards Lemoyne. Locations in New Hanover The Heartlands * Bard's Crossing * Caliban's Seat * Carmody Dell * Castor's Ridge * Chadwick Farm * Citadel Rock * Cornwall Kerosene & Tar * Cranger's Hoggery * Cumberland Falls * Cynthrie Farm * Dakota River * Downes Ranch * Emerald Ranch * Emerald Station * Flatneck Station * Gill Landing * Hani's Bethel * Heartland Oil Fields * Heartland Overflow * Horseshoe Overlook * Larned Sod * Limpany * Oil Derrick * Lucky's Cabin * Register Rock * Ridge View * Twin Stack Pass * Valentine Cumberland Forest * Bacchus Bridge * Bacchus Station * Dakota River * Firwood Rise * Fort Wallace * Six Point Cabin Roanoke Ridge * Abandoned Trading Post * Annesburg * Beaver Hollow * Black Balsam Rise * Brandywine Drop * Butcher Creek * Elysian Pool * Fort Brennand * Deer Cottage * Doverhill * Huron Glen * Kamassa River * MacLean's House * Manito Glade * Meteor House * Mossy Flats * Osman Grove * Reed Cottage * Roanoke Valley * Sawbone Clearing * Willard's Rest * Van Horn Mansion * Van Horn Trading Post Related Content it:New Hanover es:New Hanover Category:Redemption II Locations Category:New Hanover